1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing system, an image formation apparatus, a computer readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
After a bar code is printed, the printed bar code will be read by a bar code reader. Therefore, it should be printed as it is suited to the reading operation. On the other hand, a bar code is often printed on a general document. In this case, text, a pattern, a photo, and the Like as well as the bar code are printed. If the printing process is only suited to bar codes, it is concerned that the printing quality of the text, etc., other than the bar code may be degraded.